


El lobo y el Kitsune.

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Soulmates, Spirit Animals
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: Un día, ese lobo aparece en la habitación de Stiles y él sabe que pronto conocerá a su alma gemela, porque estos animales solo aparecen cuando el encuentro está apunto de suceder.





	El lobo y el Kitsune.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeahorseNajera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeahorseNajera/gifts).



> Super tarde, disculpa, no tenía internet y me estoy gastando los datos de mi mamá whoops, como sea, planeaba que esto fuera como de 1,000 palabras, pero, cosas pasan. ¡Espero que te guste!

Cuando el lobo apareció en la habitación de Stiles, lo primero que Stiles pensó fue que ese animal era realmente majestuoso. Era realmente enorme e imponente, sus ojos eran de un azul muy bello que esa misma noche descubriría lo hermosos que se veían en la oscuridad, como un azul eléctrico centelleante, porque, claro, ese animal era un ser sobrenatural, porque ese majestuoso lobo representaba a su alma gemela, o al menos eso es lo que Stiles se dijo cuando los vio brillar en la oscuridad. El hecho de que este lobo fuera tan bello y grande inmediatamente hizo pensar a Stiles que su alma gemela sería igualmente muy atractivo y con un aura de predador.

La segunda cosa que pensó fue “Oh, mierda, mi papá va a matarme, ni siquiera me deja tener un perro chihuahueño, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?” acto seguido, intentó empujar al animal dentro de su armario, pero este no se movió ni un milímetro. Muy bien, su alma gemela era alguien muy fuerte si este era su espíritu animal.

John Stilinski lo encontró ahí, tratando de empujar al lobo hacia el armario.

—Por supuesto que sí, un lobo de dos metros —comentó el mayor, como si Stiles hubiera hecho aquello a propósito, precisamente para desobedecer a su padre o algo por el estilo.

—Lo dices como si esto fuera mi culpa, yo no puedo controlar esto —Stiles hizo un puchero hacia su padre. John simplemente resopló y le dio un trago a su café.

—¿Y qué se supone que estabas haciendo tratando de empujarlo? —preguntó el mayor, cambiando de tema.

—Estaba tratando de meterlo al armario antes de que tú lo vieras, precisamente para evitar que dijeras algo como que esto es mi culpa... —respondió Stiles.

—Hijo —John colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Stiles— no está bien estar adentro del armario, dejalo ser —trató de bromear el sheriff.

Stiles rodó los ojos, porque, sí, él le había confesado a su padre que era bisexual desde hacía tiempo, pero esas bromas eran realmente lamentables.

—Que bueno que digas eso, porque al parecer mi alma gemela va a ser un hombre bastante fuerte e imponente —Stiles señaló al lobo de arriba abajo.

El rostro de John se tornó serio.  

—Y a este no vas a poder aullentarlo como hiciste con los demás, porque él está hecho para mi y tú lo sabes —Stiles sonrió.

Su padre era bastante protector, por lo que casi ni una de sus parejas duraba demasiado tiempo con él. De hecho, en una ocasión, tuvo una novia quien tan solo salió por él durante dos días, sí, puede que haya sido porque su padre la había arrestado en varias ocasiones por pequeños robos y cuando John se enteró de quién era la nueva novia de Stiles él le ordenó a la chica que se alejara de Stiles, no sin antes comprobar que no había robado nada ¿Y qué si se llevaba el DVD? Ya nadie usaba esas cosas, ahora todo era netflix y pornhub, Stiles sin duda no iba a hechar de menos ese DVD, pero quizá sí un poco a su novia.

Bueno, varios noviasgos problemáticos quizá eran motivo para alertar al Sheriff, pero, vamos, que esta persona era "su otra mitad" ¿No podía mostrarse un poco más alegre? Si el lobo estaba ahí era porque dentro de poco tiempo Stiles conocería a su futuro esposo.

—Alistate o llegarás tarde a clases —informó John, dejando salir un suspiro antes de marcharse del cuarto de su hijo.

—Muy buen, entonces, te vas a llamar... Roscoe, como mi jeep, así me es más fácil de recordar.

Stiles se alistó para ir a clases y salió de su casa con su nueva mascota pisandole los talones.

 

Roscoe era muy sobreprotector, mucho más que su padre. No le gustaba que se acercaran demasiado a Stiles y si alguien lo intentaba, este les mostraba sus colmillos y gruñía.

—Muy bien... oh dios, solo, por favor, que mi alma gemela no sea uno de esos "súper machos" que te dicen "eh, no uses esa falda tan corta al salir" —pidió Stiles al cielo, porque si eso es lo que iba a tener, prefería estar soltero, muchas gracias.

Caminó hacia clases y a pesar de que en su escuela era normal llevar a sus animales, la verdad es que, al menos hasta donde Stiles sabía, ni uno de ellos era tan grande como Roscoe. Esto atrajo muchas miradas hacia su persona y hacia su lobo, por supuesto.

—Dios mio, Stilinski, ¿No crees que esa persona está muy fuera de tu liga? —comentó Jackson.

Roscoe comenzó a dejar un pequeño gruñido a modo de advertencia "Te acercas más a él y te mato" o algo así, Stiles no sabía idioma lobo.

—Estás celoso porque tu animal espiritual es una iguana —respondió Stiles, enseñandole la lengua.

Jackson dio un paso hacia Stiles, notablemente molesto, pero tras un ladrido de parte de Roscoe, retrocedió varios más.

—Buen chico —comentó Stiles, acariciando el suave pelaje del lobo. Roscoe se dejó acariciar.

El timbre que daba inicio a clases comenzó a sonar y Stiles se dirgió a clases.

 

—Es que no es normal, Laura, yo jamás había visto algo como esto —Derek pasó sus manos por su cabello y suspiró cansado.

[—Oh, buh, pobrecito Derek, su alma gemela tiene un espíritu animal único en el mundo.]

—Laura, son nueve, ya las conté, nueve, son ocho más de las que debería tener —Derek observó al animal frente a él, este pareció sonreirle y acto seguido, comenzó a correr por toda la casa. Era bastante inquieto, de hecho eso fue lo que lo despertó, el ruido del animal corriendo por todas partes, tirando cosas aquí y allá y finalmente brincándole en el estómago, por si no estaba despierto del todo, bueno, con eso seguro que espabiló.

[—Derek por favor, tú eres un hombre lobo, tú no puedes decir nada acerca de lo que es normal o no.]

La voz de Laura del otro lado del teléfono lo hizo salir de ese trance en el que estaba mientras veía al animal correr de un lado a otro.

—Pero, es que Peter dijo que nunca había visto un espíritu animal como este —Derek suspiró de nuevo.

[—Peter no lo sabe todo, ¿Y si vas con Alan? Él podría ser de más ayuda, oh, me tengo que ir ya, tengo una junta dentro de un par de minutos.] Laura suspiró con hartasgo.

—Bien, llamaré a Deaton, nos vemos.

[—Adios hermanito, te quiero.]

—También te quiero, hasta luego.

Derek colgó y rascó su frente. El zorro ahora daba vueltas sin parar mientras perseguía sus nueve colas.

—Yo solo quería un soulmate normal, alguien inteligente y tranquilo, no alguien cuyo espíritu animal pareciera salido de las caricaturas que Kira ve —el de cabello negro le dijo al zorro, el cual en respuesta dejó de correr y comenzó a dar saltos— al menos eres lindo, lo cual quizá quiere decir que mi alma gemela es lindo.

Aunque siguiendo esa lógica, su alma gemela quizá tenía varios traseros extra.

 

Cuando Stiles regresó a su casa, su papá se encontraba durmeindo frente al televisor mientras en este daban un partido de baseball. No tardaría mucho en irse, le tocaba el turno de noche durante toda la semana, así que Stiles prefirió dejarlo dormir con el televisor encendido, quizá el ruido lo arrullaba porque era normal verlo en esa cituación de tanto en tanto.

Caminó hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comer, tanto para él como para Roscoe y algo saludable para que su padre comiera en el trabajo, porque si no lo hacía, seguramente terminaría comiendo lo que más grasa tuviera de algún menú en un puesto callejero.

—Muy bien Roscoe, ¿Qué te gustaría comer? —le preguntó Stiles a su nueva mascota.

—Croquetas, Stiles, tienes que comprarle croquetas y también quiero que vayas a la clínica veterinaria y preguntes cuánto nos va a costar esterilizarlo, porque la última vez que me fijé, el precio dependía del peso del animal y con él —John hizo una pausa para señalar al lobo— estoy seguro de que vamos a usar todo tu fondo universitario para pagar por su castración.

—¿Qué? No, no voy a castrarlo, papá, ¿estás loco? yo no tengo idea de qué consecuencias tenga en mi alma gemela si hago eso, ¿y si mi alma gemela también pierde el pene? —comenzó a hablar Stiles, alarmado. El lobo dejó salir un pequeño lamento y escondió su cola entre sus piernas, como si pudiera entender perfectamente que hablaban de sus partes intimas.

—Stiles, para empezar, castrar no quiere decir que le van a quitar el pene —John rodó los ojos— y si eso repercutiera en tu alma gemela estaría feliz de pagar lo que fuera necesario para que lo castraran —John sonrió maliciosamente.

Stiles no sabía si su padre hablaba enserio o no.

—Pues en la escuela habían rumores de que al espíritu animal del porfesor Harris lo habían castrado y ahora es impotente —comentó el menor.

—Qué ridículo ¿quién les dijo eso?

—El entrenador Finstock, también nos dijo que su abuelo nunca pudo volver a tener hijos después de que le cortaron el canal de los nadadores a su espíritu animal, papá ¿Estás seguro de que tú no quieres nietos? solo piensalo, tú me adorabas cuando era un bebé.

—Sí, claro, dormías como dos horas al día y te gustaba quitarte el pañal antes de hacer popó —John rodó los ojos, pero sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Stiles sonrió, la operación "distraer a papá para que olvide lo de la castración y deje en paz los testículos de mi nueva mascota" o ODAPPQOLDLCYDEPLTDMNM para abreviar, había sido un éxito.

—Mañana, veterinario, si no lo haces tendrás que ir caminado a la escuela hasta que hagas lo que te dije, porque el jeep no saldrá de la cochera.

Oh, no, ODAPPQOLDLCYDEPLTDMNM fue todo un fracaso.

—No, Roscoe primero no —imploró Stiles— lo siento, Roscoe segundo, Roscoe primero tiene derecho de antigüedad.

Stiles colocó un pequeño beso en la frente del perro y este movió la cola de un lado a otro con alegría, sin entender que su nuevo dueño lo había traicionado.

John le dirigió una mirada nada imprecionado con el nombre que su hijo había decidido ponerle al lobo y después salió de la cocina para cambiarse de ropa.

El de lunares preparó un poco de ensalada de verduras con pollo, los metió en un recipiente y lo dejó en la mesa para que su papá lo tomara antes de marcharse a trabajar. John bajó poco después de que Stiles había terminado de preparar la comida para su papá, este la tomó y se despidió de su hijo antes de salir de la casa. Un par de segundos después se escuchaba el motor de la patrulla y después ese ruido desapareció en la distancia.

El de lunares preparó un poco de carne con papas para él y su lobo, porque si Roscoe iba a estar comiendo croquetas, mejor que se diera gusto con comida de verdad mientras podía.

Ambos se fueron a dormir muy tarde tras ver un maratón de una serie de televisión (o bueno, Stiles la veía mientras el lobo dormitaba con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Stiles mientras se dejaba acariciar).

 

Derek despertó de nuevo sobresaltado cuando el zorro pasó corriendo a toda velocidad sobre él.

Observó el despertador, seis de la mañana. Bueno, Deaton abría a las ocho, bien podía despertarse ya.

Se sentía desvelado, el zorro no lo había dejado dormir mucho, las únicas horas en las que pudo dormir bien fueron las horas en las que este se quedó dormido también, que había sido de una de la madrugada hasta las cuatro. Y, oh, sí, el zorro había dormido sobre su pecho. Su alma gemela era de esas personas que amaban el contacto físico ¿Verdad? En realidad él esperaba que sí, porque él era un hombre lobo. Desear que su alma gemela oliera como él, como ambos, era algo perfectamente normal y para eso necesitaba mucho contacto físico.

Derek caminó hacia la sala y comenzó a hacer lagartijas. El zorro pareció encontrar la acción interesante y en unos instantes se encontraba sobre la espalda de Derek, caminando por esta y la verdad es que hacía cosquillas.

 

Stiles despertó a las siete de la mañana al escuchar que alguien llamaba a su cuarto y dejó salir un gruñido a modo de queja porque, vamos, los sábados debería de ser ilegal despertar temprano y así lo dijo.

—Los sábados debería de ser ilegal despertar temprano —murmuró con el rosto enterrado en la almohada.

—Si fuera ilegal te gustaría hacerlo —comentó su papá.

Bueno, ahí sí tenía un punto. Él se había salvado de muchos cargos tan solo por ser el hijo del sheriff, pero estaba seguro de que si no fuera así, su expediente sería tan enorme como el corán.

—No converso, duermo —fue la respuesta del menor, quien se dispuso a entregarse a los brazos de morfeo cuando sintió algo golpear su cabeza.

—Ow, ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el de lunares, tratando de encontrar lo que lo había golpeado, pero Roscoe ya se encontraba masticando aquello— no Roscoe, mal lobo, no comas cosas que no sabes qué son.

—Tan solo era un malvabisco, hice chocolate, baja, bebe un poco, desayuna y ve al veterinario.

—El veterinario está abierto hasta las cinco de la tarde ¿Por qué la prisa? —preguntó Stiles pero de igual forma se levantó de la cama para hacer lo que le habían instruido.

 

Cuando Derek llegó al veterinario, lo primero que notó es que no era el primero ahí porque podía escuchar a Deaton hablar. Lo segundo que notó fue un delicioso aroma proveniente del consultorio, olía como chocolate y bombones, pero también como canela y otras cosas más que lo hacían salivar y querer morder aquello que emanaba ese olor. La puerta del consultorio se abrió, dejando ver a un enorme lobo negro de ojos azules, quien al hacer contacto visual con el, o quizá con el pequeño zorro, comenzó a agitar la cola y a brincar de emoción. El zorro brincó de los brazos de Derek y comenzó a correr hacia este. Ambos animales comenzaron a corretear por la clínica y Derek los observó por un segundo, antes de volver a captar aquel aroma y fijar su vista en la persona de la cual al parecer desprendía.

—Roscoe, no, deja a ese pobre umm... lo que sea, en paz, tenemos que irnos a casa, ven chico, tengo tus croquetas —comenzó a decir el chico, agitando las creoquetas en sus manos, las cuales hacían el ruido de una maraca, pero el lobo seguía jugando con el zorro— lo siento, usualmente me hace caso, aunque solo lo he tenido por poco tiempo... —habló de nuevo la persona, esta vez dirigiendose a Derek y, cielos, además de oler fantástico era demasiado lindo.

—Hey, hola Derek woah, ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, Isaac, el asistente de Deaton, quien acababa de llegar para iniciar su turno.

—Oh, no lo sé, es lo que quería preguntarle a Deaton.

—Es un kitsune —informó el veterinario, observando detenidamente al animal— la verdad es que esa clase de seres es muy raro de encontrar, no había escuchado de uno en... hay registros de uno en algunas tumbas egipcias pero... —Deaton parecía genuinamente asombrado.

—¿Oh? Yo había leído acerca de eso, hice un ensayo de eso para una clase... la de economía, reprobé ese parcial... pero lo importnate es que se dice que la persona cuyo espíritu animal es un ser mitológico, como el kitsune, el okami, entre otros, es una persona poseedora de una monstruosa cantidad de magia —comentó el de lunares, sonriéndo— o bueno, lo sería si la magia fuera real. Y hablando de real, ¿cómo lo pintaste así? ¿Cómo colocaste las colas? Se ve muy realista pero que buen trabajo...

Deaton observó a Derek.

—Necesito que me digas a quién representa esta criatura, yo podría instruirlo en la magia —comentó Deaton, seguro de que Stiles estaba tan encimismado hablando de "¿Cómo es que puede mover todas las colas? ¿Colocaste cables?" que no les prestaría atención y no preocupanose por Isaac, ya que este, siendo un hombre lobo, estaba al tanto de todo el mundo sobrenatural.

Derek simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, ¿quién es? —preguntó Isaac, con unsa sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—Yo no lo sé, yo...

—¡Woah! —gritó Stiles, quien finalmente había posado una de sus manos sobre el zorro. Una luz recorrió todo su cuerpo, formando la silueta de un zorro, la cual desapareció tras un par de segundos— hum, eso ¿eso pasó? ¿lo imaginé? —preguntó el de lunares, viendo fíjamente sus manos.

El de ojos verdes se quedó boquiabierto ante lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Podría ser que...? Derek se acercó hacia los animales y colocó su mano sobre el lobo. Nuevamente una luz apareció. Esta recorrió el cuerpo de Derek y formó en él la silueta de un lobo.

—Egk, ¿Es eso normal? Yo sé que cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela y tocas su animal es normal sentir una corriente eléctirca pero, ¿Lo de la silueta furry? Yo al menos que sepa no pasa y... oh mi dios, ¿Tú eres mi alma gemela? —preguntó Stiles, esta vez su voz llena de emoción.

Derek le devolvió la sonrisa, dejando ver sus dientes de conejo. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un largo rato, entonces comenzaron a observarse de pies a cabeza, muy detenidamente. El término "comer con la mirada" se quedaba corto, quizá "deborar" era una mejor palabra...

—Me parece que justo ahora no es momento de hablar de almas gemelas, sino de que Stiles es un posible súper mago o lo que sea y oh, muy bien, ahora se están besando, ¿no creen que van un poco rápido chicos? y... lo estás marcando con tu escencia, sí claro, manosea a nuestro cliente enmedio de la tienda, restriega tu barba contra sus mejillas también ¿Por qué no? ¿Saben qué? Mejor me voy a bañar un gato, sus uñas enterradas en mis brazos son menos dolorosas que tener que ver esto —comentó Isaac.

—Basta, que me haces cosqullas —comentó Stiles entre risas, mientras que Derek seguía frotando su mejilla contra la de Stiles.

Deaton carraspeó y ambos se separaron de ese abrazo a regañadientes.

—Me parece, Stiles, que tú y yo tendremos una larga charla.

 

Y oh, genial, hombres lobo, magia, druidas, kitsunes y una infinidad de cosas esperaban a Stiles. Sí, encontrar a su alma gemela iba a ser el mejor de los problemas que tendría su padre.

 

FIN.


End file.
